Draco & Ginny
by Kissaphobic
Summary: Un fic sobre Ginny y Draco. Cortito: 4 capítulos. COMPLETO. Dedicado a una amiga que sé que le encanta leer fics de esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 

En medio de un sueño placentero Ginny se despertó. Una lechuza le había picoteado la mejilla izquierda y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

- ¡Ay, Pigwideon, basta! Estúpido pajarraco...

La pelirroja miró en las patas del animal, pero no vio ninguna carta. Malhumorada, bajó a la sala común con el ave, donde encontró a su hermano hablando con sus amigos.

- ¡Pig! – gritó Ron al ver al pájaro. - ¿Lo tenías tú Ginny? ¡Podías haberme avisado! – y se lo quitó de las manos con brusquedad.

- Ah, genial, ¿ahora me tengo que disculpar porque ese bicho ha entrado en mi habitación y me ha atacado mientras dormía?

El pelirrojo se ruborizó.

- Perdón... es que todavía tengo que amaestrarlo...

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron bajaron las escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor. Pigwideon revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas.

- Ron, de verdad, haz algo con esa cosa – dijo Ginny señalando la lechuza.

- Sí Weasley – sonó una voz detrás. – Podrías hacerte un caldo con él. Menudo manjar para toda tu familia, dudo que nunca hayáis comido nada mejor en esa pocilga.

- Cállate Malfoy – espetó la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer sino? – la retó el rubio alzando las cejas.

- Prefieres no saberlo, créeme – contestó la pelirroja amenazante.

Todos creyeron que Malfoy seguiría insultando, pero en lugar de eso le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y dada media vuelta se marchó.

Los gryffindor se miraron unos a otros.

- Este tío, además de ser un imbécil, es más raro que un perro verde – rió Ron.

Hermione y Harry soltaron una carcajada. Ginny en cambio se quedó contemplando cómo Malfoy desaparecía entre la multitud.

- Bueno, vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre – suplicó Harry llevándose la mano al estómago.

El resto asintieron y lo siguieron hasta el Gran Comedor. Hermione charlaba alegremente con Ginny mientras Ron y Harry terminaban de escribir una redacción para Historia de la Magia que tenían que entregar ese mismo día.

Una vez terminado el desayuno el trío se despidió de Ginny y se marcharon a clase de Pociones.

Cuando los tres llegaron al aula vieron que Malfoy se sentó solo atrás.

- ¿Por qué no se sienta con sus amigotes? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

- Ni idea, pero últimamente lo he visto bastante solo. Antes, por ejemplo, cuando se ha acercado a burlarse de nosotros ni Crabbe ni Goyle estaban con él – contestó misteriosamente Ron.

Harry se limitó a encoger los hombros.

Snape entró en clase con peor humor que cualquier otro día. Cerró la puerta con tanata brusquedad que se quedó con el picaporte en la mano y ni se molestó en hacer el encantamiento "reparo".

- Bien, empecemos la clase.

Todos los alumnos se apresuraron a sacar los libros para no enfadarlo aún más.

- Guardad los libros – ordenó. – Hoy vamos a hacer un examen sorpresa... un examen oral.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Sabían que les iba a preguntar a ellos para intentar dejarlos mal, como siempre, y bajarle puntos a Gryffindor.

- ¿Algún voluntario?

Todos bajaron la cabeza. Ron la bajó tanto que se dió contra la mesa y Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Vaya, veo que tenemos un voluntario – Ron tragó saliva, pero, para su sorpresa, el profesor no lo miraba a él. - ¿Señor Malfoy?

El joven de cabello rubio levantó la vista.

- ¿Podría decirnos cuántas pociones imperdonables hay?

Draco dudó un momento y comenzó a hablar:

- Bueno, está la poción Potio Mortis, que viene del latín y significa "bebida de la muerte"...

- Patético – lo cortó Severus. – Las pociones no se clasifican por imperdonables, señor Malfoy. La respuesta correcta era decir que no existe esa categoría en pociones.

Malfoy no dijo nada.

Los amigos de Draco no parecían sorprendidos con el comportamiento del profesor, pero el resto de la gente miraba con incredulidad. El chico rubio había sido desde siempre el alumno favorito de Snape y, por alguna extraña razón, había dejado de serlo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 

Al salir de clase Seamus, Dean, Harry, Neville, Ron y Hermione comentaron lo ocurrido.

- Haya hecho lo que haya hecho ha tenido que ser algo que no es nada gratificante para Slytherin – opinó Hermione.

- Estoy contigo, yo creo que los ha traicionado o algo así – afirmó Seamus.

- Sí, pero ¿qué? – preguntó misteriosamente Dean.

El resto se miraron y algunos encogieron los hombros.

- Yo opto porque lo sigamos – dijo Harry.

- Yo opto porque le dejemos a Malfoy en su soledad y nos vayamos a jugar un partido de quidditch – respondió Ron.

Los chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿No vienes? – preguntó Harry.

- Ah, pero ¿puedo jugar?

- ¡Claro que puedes! – dijo Neville. – Id yendo, voy a avisar a Ginny.

Los gryffindor caminaron alegremente mientras hacían bromas. Llegaron al terreno de juego y al poco rato llegaron Neville y Ginny. La pelirroja les informó de que Longbottom le acababa de contar el enfrentamiento de Snape y Malfoy, pero no le dió importancia y, cogiendo una escoba, ascendió al nivel de las gradas.

Comenzó el partido: Hermione, Dean, Ron y Neville contra Ginny, Seamus y Harry.

Estuvieron algo más de una hora jugando. Al final, los ganadores fueron Ginny, Seamus y Harry.

- Parece mentira que nos hayáis ganado... ¡si somos más! – protestó Dean.

- Es que somos muy buenos – rió Ginny.

- Con el "equipazo" que teníamos tampoco era muy difícil ganarnos – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó la castaña.

- Era broma – sonrió pícaramente el pelirrojo.

Hermione comenzó a perseguirle por el campo jurando que lo iba a matar cuando lo pillase. Ron no podía parar de reír. Al cabo de un rato la chica se cansó de perseguirlo y se paró.

Todos salieron bromeando y riendo del campo cuando Ginny observó que Malfoy se encontraba en las gradas.

- Id vosotros al castillo, ahora voy yo – dijo la pelirroja a sus amigos.

Sus compañeros se fueron y Ginny subió a las gradas.

Miró perpleja desde lejos lo inofensivo que parecía Draco cuando estaba sólo. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que lo tratase con más suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿Riéndote de nuestro juego? Pues que sepas que hasta Hermione juega mejor que tú – soltó la chica con sequedad.

Draco se dió la vuelta y vió que la hermana de Ron lo miraba furiosa con los brazos cruzados.

- Cállate Weasley, he venido aquí a pensar.

- ¿A pensar qué? ¿Por qué tus amigos te dan la espalda? – rió con maldad. – Yo creo que eso es porque eres imbécil y los tratas fatal.

- ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA! ¡CÁLLATE!

- No eres tan valiente sin tus amiguitos, ¿eh? Adiós Malfoy – y dicho esto se dió la vuelta bruscamente.

Draco no contestó. Se limitó a verla salir de las gradas.

Después del encuentro con el chico rubio, Ginny se sintió mal. Supo que no se había portado bien con Malfoy, pero ¿acaso él lo había hecho alguna vez?. Dentro de ella una vocecita le decía que pidiera perdón al chico por su comportamiento, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

A la hora de la comida Ginny estaba hablando con Hermione cuando Draco entró cabizbajo, cogió un par de panecillos y se marchó del comedor.

A la pelirroja le invadió la culpavilidad y lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Eh, Malfoy!

El chico se paró y se dió la vuelta con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Pedirte perdón por haberte tratado así antes.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

- Pero si yo siempre os estoy vacilando... ¿por qué me pides perdón?

- Bueno, supongo que porque es preferible tratar a los demás como te gustaría que te tratasen – dijo encogiendo los hombros.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Vaya, ignoraba que supieras sonreír – comentó Ginny.

- Sí, la verdad es que me cuesta bastante – bromeó Draco.

Ron y Harry se dirigían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y vieron a la pelirroja hablar con el rubio.

- ¡Eh, tú deja en paz a mi hermana! – se enfrentó Ron.

- Ron... no... – intentó decir la chica.

- Tranquila Ginny, yo me encargo – contestó su hermano. – Como le digas algo malo a mi hermana tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Ron amenazó a Malfoy con el puño.

- ¡Y ahora largo de aquí! – le gritó Harry.

- Chicos, ¡basta! – se quejó la pelirroja.

- No importa – contestó Draco. – Al fín y al cabo me lo merezco.

Se dió media vuelta y se fué.

- Sois unos memos. ¡Se estaba portando bien conmigo! – gruñó Ginny.

- ¿Bien? ¿Contigo? ¡Oh, vamos Ginny, fijo que quería algo de tí! ¡Es Malfoy! – se defendió Ron.

Harry y Ron subieron a los dormitorios y dejaron a la chica sola en mitad del pasillo.

La pelirroja no entendía por qué había pedido perdón a Malfoy, por qué lo acababa de defender... Por qué había sentido ese hormigueo en el estómago cuando le sonrió...

A la tarde la joven Weasley volvió a los campos de quidditch para ver si Malfoy estaba ahí. Sentía una extraña necesidad de oír su voz. Comprobó que no se encontraba ahí y volvió al castillo con un signo de tristeza en su rostro.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocarse contra alguien.

- ¡Ay, perdón! – se disculpó Ginny frotándose la cabeza.

Levantó la vista y vióa menos de diez centímetros unos grandes ojos azules.

- Lo... lo siento... – dijo Malfoy nervioso y se fue a paso rápido.

- ¡No! ¡Malfoy espera!

- No, Ginny, no quiero que nos vean hablar... Créeme, no te conviene.

- M-me has llamado Ginny...

- Bueno, te llamas así, ¿no?

- Sí, pero es que siempre me has llamado por mi apellido...

- Ah, ya, bueno... – Malfoy vió que Crabbe y Goyle se acercaban. – Me tengo que ir.

- Voy contigo.

- No, de verdad, puede ser...

- Hombre, Malfoy, a tí te andábamos buscando – lo cortó Crabbe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ...peligroso – terminó la frase Draco tragando saliva. - ¿Qué queréis?

- Nada, traidor de mierda, nada... – soltó Goyle con brusquedad mientras agarraba a Malfoy por la túnica con fuerza. – Sólo veníamos a comprobar si seguías traicionándonos, y ya vemos que sí.

Los dos chicos enormes de Slytherin miraron a la pelirroja. Goyle le pegó un puñetazo a Draco y Crabbe rió.

- ¡NO! – gritó Ginny - ¡Dejadlo en paz!

Entonces Crabbe agarró a la Weasley.

- ¿Y si no queremos qué vas a hacer?

- Ésto – Ginny escupió en la cara a Crabbe y le propinó una patada en sus partes íntimas.

Goyle soltó a Malfoy y acompañó a Crabbe a la enfermería mientras éste gemía de dolor.

- A mí no me toca ni Diós – dijo Ginny sacudiéndose la túnica. – ¡Ay madre! ¡Draco, estás sangrando!

La pelirroja señaló el labio del chico.

- Sí, es lo que suele pasar cuando a uno le pegan un puñetazo... – bromeó el chico rubio.

Sin embargo la pequeña Weasley no se rió.

- ¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería!

- ¿Y volver a encontrarme con esos dos animales? ¡Ni hablar!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 

- ¿Pero por qué ya no sois amigos? – preguntó Ginny mientras sacaba un pañuelo para que el labio del chico dejara de sangrar.

- Eso no te incumbe – respondió Malfoy con frialdad.

- Oye, acabo de pegarle una patada en sus partes a Crabbe, creo que estoy en mi derecho a saberlo.

- ¿Te crees que te lo voy a contar a tí?

- Igual yo puedo ayudarte...

- No puedes.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Símplemente lo sé.

- Pero...

- ¡Déjame en paz, no seas pesada! – le chilló a la chica.

- ¡Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo! ¡Será posible...!

- Pues no lo hagas, sólo complicas más las cosas – contestó apenado.

- ¿Yo vengo aquí con toda mi buena voluntad y tú me respondes así? Véte a la mierda Malfoy – y con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja se dió media vuelta y se marchó.

- ¡Ginny espera! – dijo Draco agarrándola del brazo. - ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué estoy enfadado con mis amigos?

La chica asintió.

- Por tí.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque me he enamorado de tí...

En ese momento a Ginny se el revolvió el estómago. Por su cuerpo recorrían diferentes sentimientos: Nerviosismo, miedo, felicidad...¿Felicidad?

Para cuando pudo reaccionar Malfoy ya se había marchado y estaba a punto de entrar en la sala común de Slytherin.

La pelirroja corrió hacia él y antes de que él se pudiese disculpar por habérselo contado ella lo besó.

Sintieron cómo se paraba el tiempo durante ese beso, y al volver a la realidad vieron que decenas de alumnos los miraban.

- Después de esto los slytherins querrán matarte... y mi hermano también – bromeó Ginny aún abrazada a Draco.

- Mira lo que me importa... – y la volvió a besar.

La pelirroja se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo. Aquel chico se había enfrentado a su casa en Hogwarts sólo por ella, y sabía que alguien que hace eso no podía ser malo...


End file.
